Deery
Deery is a minor antagonist in the American web cartoon series RWBY. She is a Faunus member of the White Fang and seeks to subjugate or eradicate humanity. Her real name is unknown, but is listed in the credits by her nickname, Deery. She was voiced by Maggie Tominey, who also voices the Malachite Sisters in the same show. History Deery is first seen in the Volume 2 episode "Painting the Town...", where she appears as a new recruit at the White Fang recruitment meeting. When the White Fang Lieutenant introduces their partner, criminal Roman Torchwick, she angrily asks what a human is doing at the Faunus meeting. Torchwick responds by calling her "Deery" (a play on the term "deary", poking fun at the fact that she is a deer Faunus). Roman and his bodyguard Neopolitan present new weapons and technology for the White Fang to use, before the meeting is interrupted by Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong, and Roman gives chase. Deery is later seen on a train in Mountain Glenn that the White Fang and Roman Torchwick are using to breach Vale and lure Grimm into the city. She emerges from the train with many other soldiers, and commands them to attack Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, Zwei, and Team RWBY, who have boarded the train. It is unknown if Deery herself fought in the battle, but she later escaped after the train crashed and breached Vale. Deery appears again in Volume 3, this time accompanying her leader, Adam Taurus, in the Battle of Beacon. She is dropped off in the city, and proceeds to fight. It is unknown if she was killed in the battle, escaped, or pulled out with the rest of the White Fang when the Grimm Dragon arrived. Appearance In her first appearance, Deery is shown to be a fair-skinned woman with long orange hair and two small deer antlers protruding from the top of her head. She wears a blue tee shirt, black skirt, and a recruit's Grimm mask. Later, after officially joining the White Fang, she gets a White Fang uniform: a black shirt shirt with a white over shirt, grey sleeves, black belt, black pants, and a black hood. She wears a larger, sharper mask, as well as black gloves and boots. The back of the white shirt has the White Fang's red emblem on it. Personality Despite her small amount of screen time, it is shown that Deery is wrathful and violent. She shows a strong loathing for humans and their allies, and is greatly angered by their mere presence. She is also assertive and demanding, as she commands the other soldiers around. This could either signify a demanding nature, or indicate that she moved quickly in the White Fang's ranks to a position where she can give orders. Gallery V2e4_perry_and_deery.png|Deery with Perry and other recruits during the White Fang meeting. Deery1.png|Deery angrily points to Roman Torchwick. Snip20170803_1.png|Deery on the train. Snip20170803_2.png|Deery commands the others to kill Team RWBY. V3_09_00133.png|Deery (center) with Adam Taurus and other soldiers at the Battle of Beacon. Navigation Category:RWBY Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Misanthropes Category:Enigmatic Category:Female Category:Criminals Category:Minion Category:Jingoists Category:Supremacists Category:Anarchist Category:Mongers Category:Hypocrites Category:Wrathful Category:TV Show Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Hybrids Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Propagandists Category:Enforcer Category:Genocidal Category:Extremists Category:Totalitarians Category:Nameless